


Backing Up (Podfic)

by greeniron, LindaO



Series: Chaos AU [Podfic] [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaO/pseuds/LindaO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Lionel Fusco had no choice. To save a young girl’s life, he shot and killed her gun-wielding father in front of her.</p>
<p>Years later, Harold Finch had no choice. To save a teenager’s life — and to keep her out of IFT’s servers — he kidnapped a heroin-addicted hacker and committed her to rehab against her will.</p>
<p>Now the young woman’s own attempts to make good choices have gone terribly wrong, and her Number’s come up. To save her life for a third time, Fusco, Finch, and John Reese will need to examine her choices – and their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backing Up (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443706) by [LindaO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaO/pseuds/LindaO). 



> Podfic of LindaO's casefic, Backing Up. First of a series. Thank you to LindaO for her enthusiasm and kindness about this project.

 

 

Length: 6:33:28

  
[Mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013090803.zip)  ||  [Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013090804.zip)  



End file.
